Fuedal Spira
by Luthian42
Summary: a tale in which Inuyasha, kagome and the gang get transported into the far future...and find that they are needed as heros. It has a Final fantasy twist and the pairings are: KagXInu, SanXMir, KagXSesshy, ect...I apologize in advance for any mispellings!
1. Default Chapter

**Hello! This is my first fic so please be critical in your reveiws and enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters...that's all Rumiko Takahashi! And I don't own Final Fantasy or those characters either.**

**prolouge**

Many years ago during the machina war between Luca and Zanarkand, a priestes lived. Her name was Kikyo.

Kikyo was sworn to protect the sacred jewel, the Shikon no Tama, and she would, even if it meant the loss of her life.

Luca was on the verge of victory because of their vast armies of machina weapons. The summoners at the front of Zanarkands army were falling fast.

Triumphant battle crys ringing across the field as the armies ran toward each other, each hoping that the outcome of this battle was to their benefit.

The armies clashed, bodies falling to the ground, mangled cries hanging in the air, weapons flying from hands. It was a most gruesome fight, but the worst of it was around Kikyo. The Maester of Luca had been trying to get his hands on the Shikon no Tama for many years and it was finally within his reach.

He led his vicious army forward to claim the jewel. Then a huge light burst from the mass of fighting soilders...Kikyo and the jewel glowed, a huge amount of spiritual energy burst from within the depths of her heart, incinerating the thousands of people around them.

The quiet battlefield covered in ashes surrounded her weak body. She sank to the ground and whispered, "We have won."

she looked up at the golden sky, full of smoke from burning houses and bodies, and saw the large being floating through the air, seemingly asleep.

Then she saw them. Weary looking, almost see through people walking torwards her. An errie whisper rising above the ground. In an instant it went silent and they all stopped. Each one seemed to be staring strait through her. Then, one of them, a young woman with long red hair walked to her. She looked down at the weakened Kikyo and smiled. "You have done well my dear, you have created this beast with whom we must live with for the rest of eternity. But, we are greatful to you, great priestes Kikyo. Rest now and let the farplane keep you safe." With that, Kikyo fell to the ground, the life taken from her and the Shikon jewel removed from her protection.

The large crowd of people dissapated into thin air, leaving little whispers on the wind.

The red haired woman was the last to go, but before she did, she said, "Sweet dreams Zanarkand. May you rest in peace." She smiled gently and dissappeared.

**SO! Did you like it?--- this is my first fic EVER! So please review and please be critical...I need help from all of you.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok...ya'll PLEASE REVEIW!**

**please!please!please!PLEASE!PLEASE!**

**Also, my sister, Lostboy24 has helped me come up with this idea and you should read her stories! They're really good! **

**Well, this is going to be a really weird story so I hope you guys don't get too confused...lol**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR THE CHARACTERS...SAME GOES FOR FINAL FANTASY!**

Chapter 1: Through the well

Kagome was fed up with Inuyasha, why did he also have to be so thick-headed and stubborn? All she wanted to do was go home. See her family for a few days, get caught up with school and rest. But the thing she wanted most was a nice hot bath with lots of soap and bubbles. She could finally get the stink of demons and blood off of her body.

he didn't like leaving Inuyasha, but she wanted to go back to her own time. "KAGOME! You aren't leaving! You have to stay here and help me find the jewel shards!", Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs, his face turning red with anger.

"Inuyasha, I'm going home wether you like it or not. So you better learn to like it because it's for your own good."Kagome calmly replied, although she was quickly losing her patcience with the childish hanyou.

"Kagome...please, don't leave..." Inuyasha stated, barely over a whisper. But Kagome still heard and was thourohly shocked.

Why is he saying such things, he sounds like...he loves me? Or something like that. Oh Kagome, don't kid yourself, Inuyasha dosen't love you he loves that dumb broad Kikyo.

oh shit...did I really just say that?...crap, now you've done it, dumbass.

Kagome and Inuyasha loooked up at each other and blushed on eye contact, then looked away as fast as possible. Kagome then said, "Inuyasha, I need to go home. And what I need even more is for you to understand. You need to understand that I have to see my family every now and then, I have to succeed in that god damned hell hole we call school, I have to have my original life as well.

"So, I am leaving",Kagome once again looked torwards him, not breaking their new eye contact.

Inuyasha was not going to let her go that easily. He stepped forward with speed and grabbed her arm. Looking at the ground so it was impossible for Kagome to see his face.

"Kagome, you need to stay here, I...we need you to help us with the search. I won't let you go home till the Shikon jewel is complete and Naraku is dead." He then looked up at her, eyes filled with hope.

"NO INUYASHA! I'm going home...NOW!" And with that she twisted out of his grasp and ran for the well. But he was already infront of her, his hands on his hips and a seemingly evil smirk.

"INUYASHA! SIT!" Kagome shreiked and she darted past him as he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Damn wench! Come back here! As soon as thespell wore off, he jumped up and started torwards the well which Kagome was currently falling into.

But he was too slow. She dissappeared into the pink glow right before he could follow. But when he was about to jump in, the pink light turned into a yellow crackling aura, dancing around the well and pushing him back. Before Inuyasha could respond, his friends his rivil, Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru's lackys jumped out from the forest, all had sensed the strong spiritual aura coming from the well.

Inuyasha got up and moved slowly through the aura to the well. He grasped out to it, hoping that Kagome was alright. "I'm coming Kagome, don't worry." When he got to the well, he reached out to grab the wooden edge and the aura jolted through him as soon as he did.

The yellow energy turned back to pink but this time, it spread out across the land sucking in anything within a 20 mile radius.

The many people were rendered unconcious, and sucked into the well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha awoke to a beautiful, sunny, clear blue sky. Although his head felt like shit, his mind felt oddly refreshed. He slowly sat up, and instantly regreting it, fell back down, his head hitting metal with a smal 'thunk' noise. But now, he was extremly curious, he had not heard something like this before.

He took a sniff of the air and noticed that it smelled salty. He attempted to sit up again, this time succeeding.

He looked around to see that he was laying in the middle of an immense piece of metal, surrounded by blue, vast liquid. And it smelled salty, he felt as though he would pass out again because it was so strong.

Then after another look around, he saw Sango laying not too far away. He crawled torwards her, still feeling weak. Once he got there he shook her gently, whispering her name out of caution. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open, taking in the same blue sky plus a terrified hanyou staring straight at her.

"ACK!", Sango yelped in suprise at the hanyou's closness. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Inuyasha jumped at her loud voice but moved quickly to put a hand over her mouth in attempt to quiet her. When she finally setled down he pointed to the liquid surrounding them. "Sango...look." Inuyasha whispered in awe.

"wow..."

"Yeah..."

"Hey Inuyasha? What do you think it is?" Sango asked with cuoriosity.

"I have no idea, but it's amazing. It could be water, but it smells like salt..." Inuyasha replied.

As Sango was about to ask another question, a loud banging noise came from behind them.

They both spun around, staring. What they saw made their eyes bulge out of their sockets andtheir mouths hang open. About 12 men walked out of a huge metal hatch in the ground. And all were very strangely dressed. The one in front had on long yellow overalls with an open green jacket underneath it. He had large black boots with buckles hanging off. He had yellow goggles around his head. But the strangest thing about him was his eyes. They were green with black swirls.

"Oui Ym Prat?", the man asked in a rumbling voice.

Inuyasha and Sango looked at each other in confusion, then looked back at the tall, green-eyed man. Then said, "huh?".

The man said,"Ok, I guess not.", he looked down at them and smiled. "Then what are you? Yevonites?"

"Yevon-whats?" The two said in unison. Looking completley dumbfounded.

"You mean you don't know what a Yevonite is? What about an Al Behd?" They shook their heads at both of his questions.

"How about Ronsos?", they shook their heads again.

"Hmmmm. You must have amnesia or something. Where are you from?" He asked with disbelif.

They looked at each other once again, Sango nodding her head, and then Inuyasha answered, "Japan."

The man stared at them in shock and shook his head. "Sorry kids, but there isn't a Japan anywhere that I know of.

-----6-----9-----6-----9-----6-----9-----6-----9-----6-----9-----6-----9-----6-----9-----6-----9-----6-----9-----6-----9-----6-----9-----6-----9----6

**Al Behd translations:**

**- Oui Ym Prat: You Al Bhed?**

**DUM DUM DUM!hehe. so what do ya think? You like it? This is going to be difficult for me to write...it's confusing.**

**Please reveiw!and don't forget to read my sister' stories. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll love you forever if you reveiw! **

**- Thanks in advanced to anyone who reveiws! lol**


	3. Chapter 2

**HEY! For those of you who actually read my story, thank you SO MUCH!**

**But I would really appreciate it if you guys would review as well. **

**I need tips, criticisms, compliments and help to keep up my determination for writing this damn thing! **

But, to all you faithful readers, here's a new chappie for you to enjoy and review! Lol.

Also, another disclaimer. I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. Same goes for final fantasy.

Sango and Inuyasha stared at the stranger with awe and fear in there eyes. _There was no Japan? This guy must be pretty badly educated. Or…………was there really no Japan? _"What exactly do ya mean no Japan!" Inuyasha yelled from his seat on the ground.

The man looked down at them and smiled broadly. "Well since you guys aren't yevonites, we'll help you out. My name is Nick. And this is some of my crew Ajehad and Peter." He motioned to himself and then to the men standing behind him. "You don't really need to worry about the rest of those guys. They're just for show." He said as he pointed towards the remaining 9 men.

"Uh…. ok?" Sango said confused. Inuyasha just sat there with his eyes hidden behind his hair. Sango could tell that he was not going to be much help in this matter.

"So, if we aren't in Japan, then where exactly are we?" She asked hoping she wouldn't be shot down or laughed at.

Neither one of those things happened though; she just received a stupefied stare from Nick.

"…………Are you…. serious?" Nick asked in shock.

"Completely." Sango replied firmly. "I mean just a couple of minutes ago, we were in the middle of a grassy field near a well in the forest of Inuyasha. That's in Japan. And the next thing we knew, we were here on this large metal thingy in the middle of some strange liquid substance."

"Well, since you seem like you have completely lost your minds, I guess I could try and help to the best of my ability." Nick said, although the utter surprise of his expression did not leave his face.

"Like I said earlier, there's no such thing as Japan. And I do know of some grassy fields but not in this 'forest of Inuyasha'. Also, the 'strange liquid substance' is called an ocean. Way over ½ of this planet is made up of it. It's salt water. And this so called 'large metal thingy' is a ship." Nick finished quickly and the other men clapped in admiration, for he said that all in one breath.

Sango was silent for a moment while she took all this in. Then she spoke up again. "Ok. Now, to answer my earlier question. Where are we?"

Nick's reply came quickly. "Well we're in the ocean just off of Besaid Island."

"What's Besaid? And what's an Island?" Sango asked with extreme curiosity.

Nick mumbled something unheard and then said, "Besaid is a town on the continent of Spira. I'm not going to go into geography right now, so you can learn all about Islands later. By the way what are your names?"

"I'm Sango, and my untalkative friend here is Inuyasha." She recited this as if it were thoroughly practiced.

"Ok, well, let's stop talking about all this. It's kind of weirding me out. Let's go inside and eat something." Nick moved towards Sango to help her up and once she was standing, He reached down for Inuyasha's hand as well but was swatted away no sooner than he had tried.

"Sorry about that, he can be touchy sometimes. We'll just have to leave him out here until he decides he wants to come inside." Sango smiled apologetically.

Inuyasha watched as Nick led Sango inside with the others following. He didn't really like this Nick guy but he was helping them so he had to be nice.

_How is it that they never knew any of these things? This was the world they lived in. How could all of this be so foreign and unheard of?_

_Since when was there ever such a thing as salt water? Or was it always there and he just never knew about it. Were they really still in their world? Or was this just like Kagome's world? Was this the future?_ Inuyasha's head spun with new concepts and theories. When has his brain ever worked this hard?

Then another thought struck his head. Where was Kagome? Was she here with him, or in her world, or still back in his world? Would he ever see her again? Would ever have the pain of being sat 5 million times for something that he was oblivious to again? He needed to find her. He was told to protect her and he was going to do just that.

Sango looked around the room memorizing each of the men's faces as she learned their names.

Each of them was wearing the same yellow overalls that Nick was wearing but each had made there own unique adjustment. All of the shirts that were worn under the overalls were different colors and each of them were worn a different way. Some were tucked in while others hung loosely over the outsides of the yellow overalls. Each of the men also had a pair of goggles hanging around their necks. And while Nick had some sort of handkerchief sticking out of his pocket, the other guys had chains or gloves or something of that matter dangling from their front pockets. Also, every one of them had a belt around their middle that was full of impressive looking tools and weapons.

She looked up to speak to Nick. "Nick, all of you are dressed quite strangely. What are all of those tools on your belts?"

"Well, as for being dressed strangely, the same could be said about you. I've never seen any clothes like that before." Nick said as he motioned to Sango's black jumpsuit with pink armor and golden colored pieces of cloth stretching over her collarbone and waist. "And we can show you some of these tools. They are machina. And since you probably don't know what that is, it's Al Behd machinery."

"Ok, I would love to see some of those weapons as well. I'm a fighter myself." Said Sango as she eyed the collection of machina weapons.

But before the Al Behd men could even reach for their belts, a woman came in. She was skinny and semi-tall, with a build much like that of Sango's.

She had dark brown hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. Her chocolate eyes were slited into a semi-glare that was directed towards Sango. And her although her clothes were extremely different from that of the other Al Behds, they were still different from anything that Sango had ever seen. She had on an orange, sleeveless shirt with buckles strapped over the top part and see had on green shorts with frilly white stuff on the bottom. She also had a belt with an impressive array of tools and she had a pair of goggles hanging from around her neck.

But there was something else about her. Something Sango couldn't place. She was extremely familiar.

"………Sango? Is that you?" asked the brown-haired girl from the other side of the room.

"Yes, my name is Sango, but who are you?" said Sango.

"It's me. Rin"

Sango's mouth dropped open as her eyes widened in surprise. Was this really the same little girl who had accompanied Sesshomaru back in her world?

"Do you mean to tell me, that you are Rin, Sesshomaru's child companion?" Sango asked, the shock and surprise still evident on her face.

"The very same." Rin replied glumly.

"What is wrong?" Sango asked, her voice laced with kindness and concern. She was still puzzled as to how Rin was so much older than the last time she had seen her, which was only a few days ago.

"Well, you see. It is very odd seeing you here of all places after not seeing you all for ten years." Rin explained this still sounding glum. "All of you, including Sesshomaru, were sucked into that strange power well. I was not there because Sesshomaru had made me stay where I was like he always did. After about twelve hours of waiting for him to come back, I got worried and went to search for him. When I followed the direction I had seen him go, I found that it had been quite a walk. I was at least 20 miles from his final destination. I knew this because he had taught me some tracking skills. But, after reaching the place where he had stopped, I found nothing but an empty clearing in a forest and a well. But there was something very strange about the place. There was a very strong spiritual energy there. I could tell that something extreme had happened there. I decided to stay nearby so that I would be able to check on the area every now and then."

She paused for a minute and then continued.

"So, I moved to the small village just outside of the forest. There I met an old priestess named Kaede. She told me about there being a strange light erupting from the forest the day before. And she also told me about your disappearance. I was pretty sure that Sesshomaru had disappeared with the rest of you so I resolved to stay near by. About ten years later, the same light erupted from the well and Kaede and I ran towards it. The next thing we knew, we were being sucked into it and somehow transported to another dimension or something. When we got here, we learned some of the things about this world and we found out that we were not actually in a different world, but in the future. 1,000 years in the future to be exact." Rin finally finished her reenactment, and was blue in the face from all of the talking.

Sango stared at her in disbelief. "1,000 years in the future?" Sango repeated with astonishment.

Rin nodded in confirmation.

Sango puzzled over this for quite some time, and the Al Behd men stared at them in slight confusion deciding that silence was the best policy in this situation.

Just then Inuyasha burst through the door. "We're a thousand years in the future?" He asked loudly with a bit of aggravation.

Rin sat motionless looking dumbstruck. "He's here to?" Rin asked in amazement. "INUYASHA! IT REALLY IS YOU!" She leapt towards him. If you're here then Sesshomaru must be here to.

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath a small 'I hope not' then turned towards Sango. "If Rin was transported here and so were we, then Kagome and Miroku and Shippou must be here to." Inuyasha said this more to himself then to anyone else.

"And Sesshomaru!" Rin chirped in. "He should be here to!"

"Whoa, Rin, you got old!" Inuyasha exclaimed with more surprise than Sango had shown. Rin let out a light laugh and then grinned.

"Well, we'll talk more about this later. Right now, we have to get moving before we run into Sin." Said Rin.

"Sin?" Inuyasha and Sango asked together.

"I'll explain more later, but for now, I'm just gonna say that Sin is not something you want to get mixed up with." Rin said in a more serious tone. Then she began barking orders in the same strange language they had heard from the men earlier. "Kad ib dub! Oui, Helg, oui'na uh fydlr! Ymm sah uh talg! Mad'c kad drec drehk sujehk!" She shouted.

With that, all of the men ran out of the same door they had entered through earlier and left Inuyasha and Sango alone with Rin. "Well, you guys, I probably won't get to talk to you again until we stop moving. You can either come up on deck or just stay down here and make yourselves comfortable." Said Rin with a warm smile and she turned to leave.

A second later, the ship gave a huge lurch knocking Sango off her feet and Inuyasha swayed. And then, they were moving. They had never felt anything like this. It was going to be interesting.

So, was that better than my other chapters? Did you like it? Once again, please review! I appreciate you reading my story!

**AL BEHD TRANSLATIONS +**

**Kad ib dub! – Get up top!**

**Oui, Helg, oui'na uh fydlr! – You, Nick, you're on watch!**

**Ymm sah uh talg! – All men on deck!**

**Mad'c kad drec drehk sujehk! – Let's get this thing moving!**

**OK! So, remember to review Love ya'll!**


End file.
